It Started With A Kiss
by Hana02
Summary: Mikan saw Tsubasa and Misaki kissing. When she got a nice view, Natsume frightened her and broke up the couple kissing. Natsume was forced to find a place to hide. Luckily he found an open door but they were locked up inside.What now?
1. Chapter 4

_**It Started With A Kiss by Hana02**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary: **It was Hotaru's birthday. Mikan passes by the sakura trees in search for her partner Natsume when she saw Misaki and Tsubasa. Tsubasa is leaning over kissing and they were kissing. Mikan got a good view when suddenly Natsume came from nowhere and frightened her. Because of Mikan's screeching voice, Tsubasa and Misaki broke up the kiss and Natsume was forced to find a place to hide in. He saw an opened door and grabbed Mikan inside. They were locked inside for 2 hours and the party will begin at any minute. Can Mikan be able to catch up to her best friend's birthday party? NatsumexMikan Forever

**Me:** Hey Gakuen Alice Forumers ! This is my first fanfic… so please don't be too harsh for me in giving your reviews.. Domo Arigatoo Gozaimasu!!!!

**Chapter 1**

"La, la, la,………" Mikan is singing along the way of the Sakura trees. "Now where is that Nasume ha?" she said very impatient

Suddenly, she saw someone at the back of the one Sakura tree. "Natsume?" she whispered. She lowered her head and saw Tsubasa. "Tsubasa-sempai? And Misaki-san kissing???" she whispered very surprised.

"Hey! polka dots!" Natsume said pushing Mikan a bit

"Ahhh!" screamed Mikan and Natsume immediately cover her mouth with his hand. Tsubasa and Misaki broke their kiss when they heard the noise.

"Who could that be?" Misaki asks

"I don't know but I'm sure that person saw us. I wonder why that person screamed like Mikan?" he said scratching his head

"Tsubasa can you hear that?" Misaki asks

Tsubasa and Misaki followed the noise. Natsume became irritated about Mikan's action when he saw an open door.

"I hope they could not find us here!"

**Me: **Chapter two is on it's way! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hotaru:** hey! You why am I not here!

**Me: **Sorry Hotaru but you do not belong here!!!!

**Hotaru:** Oh yeah? (pointing her baka gun on me)

**Me:** Okay! Okay! But not in this chapter….

**Hotaru:** Okay but be ready!

**Me**: Don't mind her review please…….(hotaru fired her baka gun on me…) Hotaru you're so mean, Mikan!!!!!!

**Hotaru:** She's not here she's in your story!

**Me:** Oh I remember! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

"I think they went there Tsubasa! Come On!" Misaki shouted

"Oh they're gone now! Let's get out!" Mikan said trying to push the door. " Hey! Why is it too hard? Natsume?" Natsume went into the door and tried to push it with all his strength.

"What the…..? Stupid door! Were locked up here polka dots!" Natsume said sarcastically

"This is all your fault Natsume! You frightened me!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan said loudly

"Me? Think over it polka dots… If you came to our meeting place at exactly 9:00 then I would not be forced to find you over these sakura trees!" Natsume shouted at Mikan

" Well you didn't came to exact tree? You know that tree with a sign!"

Natsume thought over it and suddenly he remembered that the tree he went to a while ago had also a sign….. "I came there you polka dots!" Natsume said angrily

"But! Oh!" Mikan thought that she passed by the tree with a sign but not with the same calligraphy.

"Ah! Natsume…" Mikan saying slowly crossing her fingers "what is the sign again? I stayed on the tree with a sign HR…………"

"Idiot! Were supposed to meet at the tree with the sign of NM!" he shouted at Mikan

"I'm so stupid! And now were doomed and it's Hotaru's party later!" she said crying

"Polka?" Natsume whispered. He went into the door again and forced to open it. "Stupid door! Open up now!" Natsume said while Mikan is looking at him curiously and with her face full of tears..

"Natsume?……" Mikan whispered

"What!" Natsume said loudly but calm

**Me:** Oh! It's very hard inserting Hotaru's name on this chapter…(Hotaru fired her baka gun!) Ouch! Reviews please!!!!!!!

**Chapter 3**

" Natsume please!" Mikan shouted the same as Natsume stopped. " Don't forced your self…. I feel hurt when I saw you hurting yourself because of my stupid faults!"

"Mikan?…." Natsume whispering so that Mikan could not hear

" I feel great pain, when you are hurt. When you are on your missions I am praying that you could go home safe and alive. When you are cutting our classes on Mr. Narumi I am hoping that you would not be punished… so please stop! I don't want you to be hurt…. Again….."

" I know… did you know why I called you yesterday?"

Flashback 

**Natsume: **Hey! Polka dots see me tomorrow 9 am on the sakura tree with a NM mark

**Mikan:** And why?

**Natsume:** Important matters… Please come on time. This could not wait..

**Mikan: **Maybe it's about our project on Mr. Narumi's class. I wonder why he got so interested on sensei's class????

End of Flashback 

" why?….." Mikan said curiosly falling tears

" It's because I want to say.. the…that… I……..lov………I love……….." Natsume's finding hard to say the words

"huh? What? That you love………? Who? Hotaru? It's her birthday that's why I'm very eager to get out here" Mikan said innocently

"No Idiot! I LOVE YOU! Not Hotaru! I'm also hurt when they were bullying you. I'm not also happy bullying you but on the other side, I'm happy cause I'm with you…. And…….. I want to be with you forever……" Natsume said loudly and clearly.

" Natsume….." Mikan said and then embrace Natsume

" Natsume…. It's fine with me being with you forever. That how I also felt for you I think even the day we first met here in the academy……… I am very longing to say this words to you…… I love you…….. Hyuuga Natsume I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume wrap his arm around Mikan and stayed there for a long time and then he kissed her on her cheeks. Mikan blushed but felt the kiss good she tightened her embraced so that she could feel very well Natsume's heat of love!

**Me:** Chapter 4 is coming up! Reviews please and this is the time for Hotaru's exposure!

**Chapter 4**

" hey! Mikan is not yet here." Yuu said

"Also Natsume…" Koko said

"Hotaru is not yet here also. I know she's with Ruka. I hope they could find Mikan and Natsume on their way….." Anna said

Hotaru is walking through the Northern Forest pointing her infamous baka gun to Ruka.

"Hey! Imai are you sure that they are here?" Ruka asks sarcastically

" I known Mikan a lot. I know that her stupidity will lead her to nowhere. Are you not bothering where is Natsume right now, he's you bestfriend." Hotaru said emotionlessly

" Very bothered……" Ruka said with his eyes covered by his bangs. They were silently walking through the door when Hotaru saw the secret passage through her laboratory closed.

"I opened this a while ago…" she said with her emotionless eyes. "I know…….." she immediately take out her camera out of her bag

"Hey Imai what are you planning right now?" Ruka said suspiciously

"Shut up Ruka or you're doomed…" Hotaru said. She opened the door and Ruka went with her inside.

CLICK! 

"What's that?" Natsume said slowly opening his eyes from sleeping while Hotaru swiftly put the camera inside her bag…

"Natsume?" Mikan opened her eyes. "Hotaru! Oh! Hotaru! I'm so scared. Were locked up here." Hotaru fired her baka gun on her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA 

"Oh! Hotaru you're so mean! " Mikan said with her tears falling like waterfalls. "By the way, here…" Mikan gave her gift to her bestfriend and hug her. "Happy Birthday…" she muttered. Hotaru embraced her bestfriend also and smiled a bit

"Natsume…" Ruka said looking to Natsume which captured his attention because of his eyes covered by his bangs. "Don't worry it's still a secret." Ruka said smiling

Natsume looked up.

"Yes…." Hotaru said while tearing the picture.

Natsume smiled. "Hey! Polka dots stop that. I'm hungry let's go eat!"

"Yes!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted and then jump revealing her undies again

"Well I think it's strawberry now……" Natsume said and they laugh all together while Hotaru remained smiling at her best friend holding a picture of her undies.

"A perfect birthday remembrance…" Hotaru whispered as she closed the door and they went to her party.

**Me:** Oh! Look at that I finished my first fanfic in time…… Please give me some reviews… Thanks for reading!!!!!!!

**Hotaru:** Good thing you included me in your fanfic…….

**Me:** You know Hotaru I think Ilove you now!

**Hotaru:** Shut up! (fired her baka gun)

**Me:** Hotaru! Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!! Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**It Started With A Kiss by Hana02**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary: **It was Hotaru's birthday. Mikan passes by the sakura trees in search for her partner Natsume when she saw Misaki and Tsubasa. Tsubasa is leaning over kissing and they were kissing. Mikan got a good view when suddenly Natsume came from nowhere and frightened her. Because of Mikan's screeching voice, Tsubasa and Misaki broke up the kiss and Natsume was forced to find a place to hide in. He saw an opened door and grabbed Mikan inside. They were locked inside for 2 hours and the party will begin at any minute. Can Mikan be able to catch up to her best friend's birthday party? NatsumexMikan Forever

**Me:** Hey Gakuen Alice Forumers ! This is my first fanfic… so please don't be too harsh for me in giving your reviews.. Domo Arigatoo Gozaimasu!!!!

**Chapter 1**

"La, la, la,………" Mikan is singing along the way of the Sakura trees. "Now where is that Nasume ha?" she said very impatient

Suddenly, she saw someone at the back of the one Sakura tree. "Natsume?" she whispered. She lowered her head and saw Tsubasa. "Tsubasa-sempai? And Misaki-san kissing???" she whispered very surprised.

"Hey! polka dots!" Natsume said pushing Mikan a bit

"Ahhh!" screamed Mikan and Natsume immediately cover her mouth with his hand. Tsubasa and Misaki broke their kiss when they heard the noise.

"Who could that be?" Misaki asks

"I don't know but I'm sure that person saw us. I wonder why that person screamed like Mikan?" he said scratching his head

"Tsubasa can you hear that?" Misaki asks

Tsubasa and Misaki followed the noise. Natsume became irritated about Mikan's action when he saw an open door.

"I hope they could not find us here!"

**Me: **Chapter two is on it's way! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hotaru:** hey! You why am I not here!

**Me: **Sorry Hotaru but you do not belong here!!!!

**Hotaru:** Oh yeah? (pointing her baka gun on me)

**Me:** Okay! Okay! But not in this chapter….

**Hotaru:** Okay but be ready!

**Me**: Don't mind her review please…….(hotaru fired her baka gun on me…) Hotaru you're so mean, Mikan!!!!!!

**Hotaru:** She's not here she's in your story!

**Me:** Oh I remember! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

"I think they went there Tsubasa! Come On!" Misaki shouted

"Oh they're gone now! Let's get out!" Mikan said trying to push the door. " Hey! Why is it too hard? Natsume?" Natsume went into the door and tried to push it with all his strength.

"What the…..? Stupid door! Were locked up here polka dots!" Natsume said sarcastically

"This is all your fault Natsume! You frightened me!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan said loudly

"Me? Think over it polka dots… If you came to our meeting place at exactly 9:00 then I would not be forced to find you over these sakura trees!" Natsume shouted at Mikan

" Well you didn't came to exact tree? You know that tree with a sign!"

Natsume thought over it and suddenly he remembered that the tree he went to a while ago had also a sign….. "I came there you polka dots!" Natsume said angrily

"But! Oh!" Mikan thought that she passed by the tree with a sign but not with the same calligraphy.

"Ah! Natsume…" Mikan saying slowly crossing her fingers "what is the sign again? I stayed on the tree with a sign HR…………"

"Idiot! Were supposed to meet at the tree with the sign of NM!" he shouted at Mikan

"I'm so stupid! And now were doomed and it's Hotaru's party later!" she said crying

"Polka?" Natsume whispered. He went into the door again and forced to open it. "Stupid door! Open up now!" Natsume said while Mikan is looking at him curiously and with her face full of tears..

"Natsume?……" Mikan whispered

"What!" Natsume said loudly but calm

**Me:** Oh! It's very hard inserting Hotaru's name on this chapter…(Hotaru fired her baka gun!) Ouch! Reviews please!!!!!!!

**Chapter 3**

" Natsume please!" Mikan shouted the same as Natsume stopped. " Don't forced your self…. I feel hurt when I saw you hurting yourself because of my stupid faults!"

"Mikan?…." Natsume whispering so that Mikan could not hear

" I feel great pain, when you are hurt. When you are on your missions I am praying that you could go home safe and alive. When you are cutting our classes on Mr. Narumi I am hoping that you would not be punished… so please stop! I don't want you to be hurt…. Again….."

" I know… did you know why I called you yesterday?"

Flashback 

**Natsume: **Hey! Polka dots see me tomorrow 9 am on the sakura tree with a NM mark

**Mikan:** And why?

**Natsume:** Important matters… Please come on time. This could not wait..

**Mikan: **Maybe it's about our project on Mr. Narumi's class. I wonder why he got so interested on sensei's class????

End of Flashback 

" why?….." Mikan said curiosly falling tears

" It's because I want to say.. the…that… I……..lov………I love……….." Natsume's finding hard to say the words

"huh? What? That you love………? Who? Hotaru? It's her birthday that's why I'm very eager to get out here" Mikan said innocently

"No Idiot! I LOVE YOU! Not Hotaru! I'm also hurt when they were bullying you. I'm not also happy bullying you but on the other side, I'm happy cause I'm with you…. And…….. I want to be with you forever……" Natsume said loudly and clearly.

" Natsume….." Mikan said and then embrace Natsume

" Natsume…. It's fine with me being with you forever. That how I also felt for you I think even the day we first met here in the academy……… I am very longing to say this words to you…… I love you…….. Hyuuga Natsume I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume wrap his arm around Mikan and stayed there for a long time and then he kissed her on her cheeks. Mikan blushed but felt the kiss good she tightened her embraced so that she could feel very well Natsume's heat of love!

**Me:** Chapter 4 is coming up! Reviews please and this is the time for Hotaru's exposure!

**Chapter 4**

" hey! Mikan is not yet here." Yuu said

"Also Natsume…" Koko said

"Hotaru is not yet here also. I know she's with Ruka. I hope they could find Mikan and Natsume on their way….." Anna said

Hotaru is walking through the Northern Forest pointing her infamous baka gun to Ruka.

"Hey! Imai are you sure that they are here?" Ruka asks sarcastically

" I known Mikan a lot. I know that her stupidity will lead her to nowhere. Are you not bothering where is Natsume right now, he's you bestfriend." Hotaru said emotionlessly

" Very bothered……" Ruka said with his eyes covered by his bangs. They were silently walking through the door when Hotaru saw the secret passage through her laboratory closed.

"I opened this a while ago…" she said with her emotionless eyes. "I know…….." she immediately take out her camera out of her bag

"Hey Imai what are you planning right now?" Ruka said suspiciously

"Shut up Ruka or you're doomed…" Hotaru said. She opened the door and Ruka went with her inside.

CLICK! 

"What's that?" Natsume said slowly opening his eyes from sleeping while Hotaru swiftly put the camera inside her bag…

"Natsume?" Mikan opened her eyes. "Hotaru! Oh! Hotaru! I'm so scared. Were locked up here." Hotaru fired her baka gun on her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA 

"Oh! Hotaru you're so mean! " Mikan said with her tears falling like waterfalls. "By the way, here…" Mikan gave her gift to her bestfriend and hug her. "Happy Birthday…" she muttered. Hotaru embraced her bestfriend also and smiled a bit

"Natsume…" Ruka said looking to Natsume which captured his attention because of his eyes covered by his bangs. "Don't worry it's still a secret." Ruka said smiling

Natsume looked up.

"Yes…." Hotaru said while tearing the picture.

Natsume smiled. "Hey! Polka dots stop that. I'm hungry let's go eat!"

"Yes!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted and then jump revealing her undies again

"Well I think it's strawberry now……" Natsume said and they laugh all together while Hotaru remained smiling at her best friend holding a picture of her undies.

"A perfect birthday remembrance…" Hotaru whispered as she closed the door and they went to her party.

**Me:** Oh! Look at that I finished my first fanfic in time…… Please give me some reviews… Thanks for reading!!!!!!!

**Hotaru:** Good thing you included me in your fanfic…….

**Me:** You know Hotaru I think Ilove you now!

**Hotaru:** Shut up! (fired her baka gun)

**Me:** Hotaru! Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!! Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**It Started With A Kiss by Hana02**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary: **It was Hotaru's birthday. Mikan passes by the sakura trees in search for her partner Natsume when she saw Misaki and Tsubasa. Tsubasa is leaning over kissing and they were kissing. Mikan got a good view when suddenly Natsume came from nowhere and frightened her. Because of Mikan's screeching voice, Tsubasa and Misaki broke up the kiss and Natsume was forced to find a place to hide in. He saw an opened door and grabbed Mikan inside. They were locked inside for 2 hours and the party will begin at any minute. Can Mikan be able to catch up to her best friend's birthday party? NatsumexMikan Forever

**Me:** Hey Gakuen Alice Forumers ! This is my first fanfic… so please don't be too harsh for me in giving your reviews.. Domo Arigatoo Gozaimasu!!!!

**Chapter 1**

"La, la, la,………" Mikan is singing along the way of the Sakura trees. "Now where is that Nasume ha?" she said very impatient

Suddenly, she saw someone at the back of the one Sakura tree. "Natsume?" she whispered. She lowered her head and saw Tsubasa. "Tsubasa-sempai? And Misaki-san kissing???" she whispered very surprised.

"Hey! polka dots!" Natsume said pushing Mikan a bit

"Ahhh!" screamed Mikan and Natsume immediately cover her mouth with his hand. Tsubasa and Misaki broke their kiss when they heard the noise.

"Who could that be?" Misaki asks

"I don't know but I'm sure that person saw us. I wonder why that person screamed like Mikan?" he said scratching his head

"Tsubasa can you hear that?" Misaki asks

Tsubasa and Misaki followed the noise. Natsume became irritated about Mikan's action when he saw an open door.

"I hope they could not find us here!"

**Me: **Chapter two is on it's way! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hotaru:** hey! You why am I not here!

**Me: **Sorry Hotaru but you do not belong here!!!!

**Hotaru:** Oh yeah? (pointing her baka gun on me)

**Me:** Okay! Okay! But not in this chapter….

**Hotaru:** Okay but be ready!

**Me**: Don't mind her review please…….(hotaru fired her baka gun on me…) Hotaru you're so mean, Mikan!!!!!!

**Hotaru:** She's not here she's in your story!

**Me:** Oh I remember! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

"I think they went there Tsubasa! Come On!" Misaki shouted

"Oh they're gone now! Let's get out!" Mikan said trying to push the door. " Hey! Why is it too hard? Natsume?" Natsume went into the door and tried to push it with all his strength.

"What the…..? Stupid door! Were locked up here polka dots!" Natsume said sarcastically

"This is all your fault Natsume! You frightened me!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan said loudly

"Me? Think over it polka dots… If you came to our meeting place at exactly 9:00 then I would not be forced to find you over these sakura trees!" Natsume shouted at Mikan

" Well you didn't came to exact tree? You know that tree with a sign!"

Natsume thought over it and suddenly he remembered that the tree he went to a while ago had also a sign….. "I came there you polka dots!" Natsume said angrily

"But! Oh!" Mikan thought that she passed by the tree with a sign but not with the same calligraphy.

"Ah! Natsume…" Mikan saying slowly crossing her fingers "what is the sign again? I stayed on the tree with a sign HR…………"

"Idiot! Were supposed to meet at the tree with the sign of NM!" he shouted at Mikan

"I'm so stupid! And now were doomed and it's Hotaru's party later!" she said crying

"Polka?" Natsume whispered. He went into the door again and forced to open it. "Stupid door! Open up now!" Natsume said while Mikan is looking at him curiously and with her face full of tears..

"Natsume?……" Mikan whispered

"What!" Natsume said loudly but calm

**Me:** Oh! It's very hard inserting Hotaru's name on this chapter…(Hotaru fired her baka gun!) Ouch! Reviews please!!!!!!!

**Chapter 3**

" Natsume please!" Mikan shouted the same as Natsume stopped. " Don't forced your self…. I feel hurt when I saw you hurting yourself because of my stupid faults!"

"Mikan?…." Natsume whispering so that Mikan could not hear

" I feel great pain, when you are hurt. When you are on your missions I am praying that you could go home safe and alive. When you are cutting our classes on Mr. Narumi I am hoping that you would not be punished… so please stop! I don't want you to be hurt…. Again….."

" I know… did you know why I called you yesterday?"

Flashback 

**Natsume: **Hey! Polka dots see me tomorrow 9 am on the sakura tree with a NM mark

**Mikan:** And why?

**Natsume:** Important matters… Please come on time. This could not wait..

**Mikan: **Maybe it's about our project on Mr. Narumi's class. I wonder why he got so interested on sensei's class????

End of Flashback 

" why?….." Mikan said curiosly falling tears

" It's because I want to say.. the…that… I……..lov………I love……….." Natsume's finding hard to say the words

"huh? What? That you love………? Who? Hotaru? It's her birthday that's why I'm very eager to get out here" Mikan said innocently

"No Idiot! I LOVE YOU! Not Hotaru! I'm also hurt when they were bullying you. I'm not also happy bullying you but on the other side, I'm happy cause I'm with you…. And…….. I want to be with you forever……" Natsume said loudly and clearly.

" Natsume….." Mikan said and then embrace Natsume

" Natsume…. It's fine with me being with you forever. That how I also felt for you I think even the day we first met here in the academy……… I am very longing to say this words to you…… I love you…….. Hyuuga Natsume I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume wrap his arm around Mikan and stayed there for a long time and then he kissed her on her cheeks. Mikan blushed but felt the kiss good she tightened her embraced so that she could feel very well Natsume's heat of love!

**Me:** Chapter 4 is coming up! Reviews please and this is the time for Hotaru's exposure!

**Chapter 4**

" hey! Mikan is not yet here." Yuu said

"Also Natsume…" Koko said

"Hotaru is not yet here also. I know she's with Ruka. I hope they could find Mikan and Natsume on their way….." Anna said

Hotaru is walking through the Northern Forest pointing her infamous baka gun to Ruka.

"Hey! Imai are you sure that they are here?" Ruka asks sarcastically

" I known Mikan a lot. I know that her stupidity will lead her to nowhere. Are you not bothering where is Natsume right now, he's you bestfriend." Hotaru said emotionlessly

" Very bothered……" Ruka said with his eyes covered by his bangs. They were silently walking through the door when Hotaru saw the secret passage through her laboratory closed.

"I opened this a while ago…" she said with her emotionless eyes. "I know…….." she immediately take out her camera out of her bag

"Hey Imai what are you planning right now?" Ruka said suspiciously

"Shut up Ruka or you're doomed…" Hotaru said. She opened the door and Ruka went with her inside.

CLICK! 

"What's that?" Natsume said slowly opening his eyes from sleeping while Hotaru swiftly put the camera inside her bag…

"Natsume?" Mikan opened her eyes. "Hotaru! Oh! Hotaru! I'm so scared. Were locked up here." Hotaru fired her baka gun on her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA 

"Oh! Hotaru you're so mean! " Mikan said with her tears falling like waterfalls. "By the way, here…" Mikan gave her gift to her bestfriend and hug her. "Happy Birthday…" she muttered. Hotaru embraced her bestfriend also and smiled a bit

"Natsume…" Ruka said looking to Natsume which captured his attention because of his eyes covered by his bangs. "Don't worry it's still a secret." Ruka said smiling

Natsume looked up.

"Yes…." Hotaru said while tearing the picture.

Natsume smiled. "Hey! Polka dots stop that. I'm hungry let's go eat!"

"Yes!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted and then jump revealing her undies again

"Well I think it's strawberry now……" Natsume said and they laugh all together while Hotaru remained smiling at her best friend holding a picture of her undies.

"A perfect birthday remembrance…" Hotaru whispered as she closed the door and they went to her party.

**Me:** Oh! Look at that I finished my first fanfic in time…… Please give me some reviews… Thanks for reading!!!!!!!

**Hotaru:** Good thing you included me in your fanfic…….

**Me:** You know Hotaru I think Ilove you now!

**Hotaru:** Shut up! (fired her baka gun)

**Me:** Hotaru! Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!! Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
